Vocaloids VS FNAF
by Clover171
Summary: When some of the vocaloids need to get part time jobs to prove there normal people like us, They look in the want ads and discover the WORST JOB EVER. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Freddys Fazzbears Pizza. A place were magic for kids and adults alike get to watch as animatronic singers dance on stage and interact with children and adults alike. Before it's was freddys it was Fredbears family dinner, there was a assortment of old animatronics that were replaced by newer ones that were all toy like when they moved locations and changed names. In a yellow room with golden stars painted on the walls and ceiling, there was a brown stage were the ceiling made a dome shape there was a special animatronic known as Goldy. He was to make fun pokes at the kids tv shows on during those days but when the kids left he would tell the adults some dirty jokes and poke fun at the current affairs making them laugh. Then all the other animatronics were scraped. The ones that were scraped were chica the hen, fred the bear, foxy the swashbuckler, Goldy and Bonnie the Rabit, they were replaced with newer more toy like animatrons, Chica the chic, Bonnie the Bunnie, Freddy Fazbear and Foxy. Foxy was in the kids cove, she was a special animatronic. A take apart and put back to gether atraction so they renamed her Mangle. They toy ones didn't last we'll thought mangle had bitten a security gaurd taking out his frontal lobe and causing what we call "The bite of '87" so they were scraped but freddys came back with a much lower budget and animatronics "they seem to wander at night" is what he said they do Chica the Chiken, Bonnie the Bunnie, a Foxy the Pirate Fox and yes you guessed it the bear himself Freddy Fazbear. But now let's get on with our story.


	2. Night 1 GUMI

Megpoid GUMI's POV

WOOOOOWWWW! This issue of Pop star magazine is just cruel! 'Megpod Goopy is just a green haired Lady gaga cosplayer! With her green hair and pretty carrot themed outfit! She's just software to, she can't feel emotions like us!' Wow JERKS! I can so feel emotion and right now I'm feeling RAGE,WRATH,GHAAAAA! "I guess I'll have to get a JOB other than being a world famous vocaloid." I thought I said to no one in particular, turns out miku was in the room! "We'll if you want a part time job then look in the want ads silly!" Miku told me happily. So i took the news paper of the counter and flipped through the want ads and found the perfect job, TOTALY easy! Then Tone Rion walked in and asked why I was looking in the want ads, so I explains to her and thought it was a good Idea and I told her what I found,"'Fr-Freddys Faazzbears Pizza Night Gaurd needed: please call 1-800-Fazzbear' a job as a Night Guard at a place with a name I can barely say! What can-" "NO DONT SAY THOSE WORDS! BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN!" Rion warned me but I didn't listen,"possibly go wrong! Ha it's just a myth, nothing's going to happen!"

When I arrived at the Pizzeria a couple minutes before it closed I saw it was kinda dirty and the animatronics were kind of big and scary looking but the kids seemed to like them! So I geuss I GUMI MEGPOID AM GOING TO PROTECT THESE GUYS WITH. MY. LIFE! Hahaha, that was kinda funny!

Night 1 GUMI's POV

Okay this is fun I guess. I'm just siting in the office there are two doors on the side, my boss Mr. Faz told me that they conserve power at night and I have 100% of power and to only use the doors and lights when and only when NEEDED! Wow he is a bit 'coo coo' but at least I'm being paid! Wow those animatronics are creepy looking in the dark! Mostly the DUCK!

Chica's POV

I feel like some one called me a duck. I'm a chicken, but it must just be in my head! The red light on the security camera was off so the security guard was looking at a different camera so Freddy told us what we were going to do. "I already told Foxy and Golden Freddy what there going to do and I left a detailed map layout of were everyone is going to be in the office to mislead the new security guard." He explained to us that Bonnie would lead his view to the west hall and then Golden Freddy would appear, but we would have to wait till Night 2 when he is most scared seance he now knows what he up against but then we'd surprise him with Golden Freddy. Wow Freddy so smart...but really boring, Foxy is really fun and exciting and just really cute! And Bonnie he's really nice to but we don't hang out much.

Golden Freddy's POV

Okay I'm coming out during Night 2 okay I'll have to do a lot of planing,"HI GOLDY!" It was mangle she was my only friend other than Bonnie the bunny, the other toy animatronics were shut off because of lack of the right fuel...we ordered fuel for them using Mr. Faz's bank account the toy animatronics were mangles friends except toy chica do to a strange incident witch she forbid us to talk about ever again. "So mangle what are you doing out and about?" I asked nicely seance I knew she didn't like being seen in her current state of disrepair,"I decided it okay to let my animatronic beasties see me! So guess what I found ahead on the Long Lost treasure of Aloise Trancy!" I knew what she met, a long time ago mangle and I discovered a diary one belonging to the Head of Trancy which states he found a really ugly old shack witch he threw garbage in along with old underwear, but then he decided to hide his treasure there so his 'stupid maid Hanna Anafeloz and the other three witch aren't important' can't reach it so he used his demon butler Claud to hide it in there and now we've concluded that, that particular shack was turned into the pizzeria MANY years later and that the treasure is in the vents! But now I think I should rest up for tomorrow.

GUMI's POV

"WERES DA BUNNEH WERES DA BUNNED!? HEHAHEHAHAEHAAHEAHEHH!" This place it horrible no worse than horrible it's AAAAAAHHHHH,"THE DUCK! CLOSE THE DOOR!" I slammed the door button eminently when I saw it! That was the first animatronic that got to the office! But at least I closed the door! And now I'll check the cameras...why is the curtain open all the way!? WHO'S 'ITS ME'!? AHHH HES RUNING CLOSE THE OTHER DOOR! My gosh I hate this place! I should have not said 'what could possibly go wrong'! No I'm going to-'ding-Dong-Ding-' "OH. MY. GOSH! I MADE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT!" 'clock turn a to 6 am children go YAY!' I then opened the door walked to the show stage and said,"T-take that jerks I made IT through the night and I'm leaving!"


	3. Night 2 GUMI

Freddy Fazzbear's POV

"ITS A WOMEN!? The night guard is a WOMEN!? WE ALLWAYS PREPARE FOR MALE NIGHT GAURDS MY PLAN MAY BE RUINED!" I was so ANGRY! Then chica calmed me down, I love her so much right now for reassuring me,"she was just as scared as any other night guard! This will be easy, also I have a question why are we trying to kill the night guard?" I thought about it for a second before answering"it because a day guard killed the kids while wearing golden freddy and were trying to find the right guard by killing them all!" "But wait why don't we just ask golden freddy what he looks like?" Bonnie asked,"Because now we can't tell the difference between guards and naked endoskeletons because we were tampered with by some one and before you ask why we're all just really unlucky okay!?" Then I decided it was time for the plan to fall through.

GUMI MEGPOID's POV Night 2

.why. Why did I come back here? We'll I some one left me this really nice map of were the animatronics go and I also memorized there behavior! I'm ready!

I said with such confidence only for it to be crushed

No POV

It was time. 12:00 she just started and it was time for Freddy's plan to go through. They had chica go the the west, witch was Bonnie's usual path to confuse her and when she got to the west hall she didn't go to the corner she just hid in the shadows so she wouldn't mess up the summoning into the office.

GUMI's POV

What that DUCK 'mini POV chica: there it is again did some one call me a duck?' is in the WEST HALL! CLOSE DOOR! Few AH THE BUNNIE CLOSE THE DOOR! I flashed the light to see if it was still there and I was gone so was the chicken, but I checked the cameras to the west hall corner to be safe, wait why is that Freddy poster yellow and eyeless now? I put the tablet the gave me down with actually was the camera and then...

Golden Freddys POV

I decided to be big and jump scare her...I ruined it! I jumped too low and...

GUMI's POV

He jumped into my breasts! WHAAAAAAAATT THE HECK!? He was stuck or something and it took him a while to get out! Then he ran and hid under the desk...what the? He didn't look so big up close, he...looked like the size of Miku's little sister! He was also kind of CUTE! DA HECK!?

Golden Freddy's POV

I RUINDED IT I RUINDED IT! Those words wouldn't leave my head as I hid under the desk. My face was literally stuck in her...why?! I'm blushing, and now I can't go back and try to kill not after seeing me like this she probably isn't that scared anymore! "H-hello?" Was she talking to me? I looked up only a tiny bit to see if it was her and it was she was a bit concerned looking. "A-are you o-kay?" I don't know why she was talking to me...she was afraid of me a second ago but now she's concerned for my safety?

GUMI's POV

Why was I talking to my almost killer like this? I think that because he no longer looks murderous I think he's approach able...he isn't talking maybe I'll look through my bag I brought for some fun stuff to grab his attention, I found my old Vocaloid1 outfit with its skirt and top and boots. Wow I haven't worn this in a long time I always keep this with me because sentimental reasons. I have some chap stick to ,"w-wha..." He spoke a bit my chap stick must have caught his eyes with its color. Hay d-do you wana look at it?" I asked he crawled towards me I handed the chapstick to him. He looked like had never seen something so small, we'll we vocaloids shoot videos in a lot of hot places so we need chap stick to keep are lips from going stood up and asked,"why does it smell like carrots and sweat?" Mmhmm okay I just got judgement by a killer animatronic. GUMI is not happy. "It doesn't smell like that!" I sniffed to see if it did smell like carrots and . I'm sad now mhe...


	4. Friendship Blooms

'Ding dong ding YAY!' It was 6 AM I made it through the night and my old clothes were back in my bag, I do t remember putting them back in...THE GOLDEN BEAR GUY! He's gone...wait there's a note,'Dear miss Night Guard lady, I'm really happy I could hang out with you. Your really nice I hope I can see you on night 3! P.S night 3 is dangerous.' Okay I'm ether crazy or this is real...I have new friend possibly. I went back to the Vocaloid House and you know what I saw something disturbing...

"HI GUMI!" KIATO what one earth? He was cosplaying or something with Avanna, Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask. Wow. This is kinda funny I don't think KIATOs pulling it off but Avanna we'll done! "We are going to cosplay fair and with these costumes those fans won't know were vocaloids and swarm over us!" Avanna explained,"But wait since it's a cosplay fair, you could go as yourselves they'll think your people in really good KIATO and Avanna costumes." I explained to them and they just walked away mumbling.

Bonnie's POV

Okay that plan failed she survived and now Freddy's angry and Golden Freddy is being chewed out horribly,"WHY!? WHY!? Why did you let her survive?!" "I'm sorry she didn't look at the west hall corner camera!" I don't think he was being truth pul when he lies his white pupil in the right eyes gets derpy, wow that a lot of derp! "GHAAAAAA!" Poor Freddy just ran away to, think maybe?

Night 3 GUMI Megpoid's POV

Okay I'm back and I now have a warning that night 3 is dangerous... Okay now what am I going to do...maybe that gold bear thing will come back, but do whant him back here is the question. DUCK lady is gone 'chica: grrrr' she's back her normal route so I can track her, wait not the bunnies gone, now Freddy and pirate cove is wide open...I'm making it though"hello!" "GHAAAAAAAA!" It was that gold bear again, he gave me a heart attack! "Sorry didn't mean to scare you.." He said nonchalantly. "I think you should close those doors now there going to get here really quick there not taking there time anymore." I did as he said and closed the doors. But why did I listen to him? I think it was because he looked trusting..."hello again mr. Gold bear person..." I tried to say as calmly as I could."hello, my name is Golden Freddy." Wow no surprise there I guess,"may I ask you a question 'Golden Freddy'?" He nodded yes and I asked him why he and all the other animatronics look so big on the first and second nights but when I got close to him he turned so small.."we look like this to kids but to adults and teens we look really scary because of the bad, bad, bad reputation of this place And it's dark history their minds play tricks on them." Mr. Faz my boss told me about the dark history of this place but I thought he was just,'trying to scare the newbie' it's all true! Wow I'm really scared now.

Golden Freddy's POV

She told me her name was GUMI Megpoid, that's a nice name and we talked about our lives and the strange things we've seen in our lives...I think she's seen a lot stranger things. Talking octopus, a weird thing called a Hachune, a sorceress of time called MA. All I've seen are night guards and the occasional stuffings of them. She's really nice and her friends sound fun, Miku Hatsune has what she calls a 'leak obsession', Rin Kagime is quote on quote 'EVIL', KIATO is not smart but nice, Tone Rion looks like something that is from 'project runway' and Kasane Teto is just insane. I really like GUMI Megpoid she's really nice and she's also got nothing against people with no real eyes!

'Ding Dong Ding YAY!' 6 AM she left and I had to hide in parts and service to keep from getting Freddy's wrath. It didn't work he yelled and yelled and yelled until chica decided to activate the spy cupcake she has in the office to see why GUMI has survived so many nights. I had to help GUMI by pretending to attack her.


	5. The 3rd and 4th Nights

Night 4

Okay, Okay I want to see golden freddy again, he's so cute and nice like Winnie the Pooh! I wonder what news he has about life in the pizzaria today! "Hmm okay let's look at the mon...I...ter..." There was a pink cupcake with eyes on the desk and it was so cute,"oh hi there mr. Pink plastic cupcake!" Said to it happily,"when did you get here? Oh ya you were here on night 1, 2 and 3 I guess I just didn't notice you up until now!" This was fun talking to toys like they were real!"wow who's your mommy and daddy little cupcake guy..." I turned him over to look at the bottom. For a name and found"'if found please return to Chica.' Oh your mummy's the DUCK? Oh we'll what are you doing here are you keeping me company?" I put the cupcake back on the desk and went back to work. MEH! It's 3:00 and I haven't seen him at all, Golden Freddy is no were to be seen! Ugh...maybe if i look at the west hall and then he'll come like last time...it worked...but then he jumped at me and was going to kill me.

Golden Freddy's POV

I jumped at her and she ducked but I purposely swerved to the right at Chica's cupcake to 'accidentally' brake it. "You..ATE A TOTAL PHYCO!" She yelled for a another couple minutes and strangely the other animatronics didn't come, I hues they were trying to see what happend to the 'Cupcake Cam'. I had to explain to her that the cupcake was Chica's secret video camera witch she usualy uses to spy on the night guards when she is really outsmarted by them..."stupid cupcake...I hate you DUCK lady!" GUMI was very angry and she didn't even notice when she punched the fan off the desk. "I'm sorry I called you a phyco." She hugged me. No one really hugs me...except Bonnie during out trip to get a christmas tree...I choose never to remember that trip.

'Ding Dong Ding YAY!'

6:00 am

GUMI went home and Freddy pulled me into parts and service and took his anger out on me for not only disabling the cupcake, but not killing her. "You idiot!" He hit me so much...and for so many hours...hmm I want to leave so much...


	6. Night 5 GUMI

Night 5

GUMI's POV

I've survived this long and I haven't even seen a single animatronic ye...AHHH TE BUNNIEH! It's been 5 minutes and I've survived for a long time, I made sure Chica didn't get in I'm watching pirate cove for just the right amount of time "not to much and not to little" I love phone guy! Phone guy is this man who has left me massages to help me survive the nights, he's helped me along with golden Freddy. "Okay I'm happy I sent you these 'clang clang' me-sages when I could...can you please look in the parts and service...I always wondered what was in those heads...'clang BOOM' oh no..GHAAAA!ghagdnxkaoshcusksodkk." Okay that was a weird message...I hope he's okay!

It's almost 6:00! I just need to survive a little longe-CLANG CLANG! A loud thumping sound on both doors...Bonnie and Chica were trying to get in. It sounds like the clanging in the message from phone guy, wait it's the same clang! They must have broke in and...OH MY GOSH! I'm going to die and I never even showed those no good reporters in that stupid magazine that I am...

'Ding Dong Ding YAY!'

I SURVIVED! I'm going home now to relax and not be near these creeps! I went home and I just rested on the couch and watched some T.V, then MIEKO came down and sat down with me and asked me about my day at work,"It was very...uneasy lets just say that! It was super hard at first but I was beyond happy when my shift was over!" I told her happily,"I'm happy for GUMI but I think you should see this...it's from 'Freddy Fazzbears Pizza co.'." MIEKO gave me the note and do you know what it said? I couldn't read it so I asked MIEKO to read," 'Miss. Megplood, we acquire your services for a 6 Night, because we accidently forgot to hire a extra nightgaurd after this you will be transferred to the day shift if you would like." I couldn't believe my ears. They want me to come back to that horrible place!? But I geuss I should just incase they find someone else who they decide to give the job to who has no idea about the free rooming mode at night...why me!?

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm making a gingerbread house today and finfiction writing is just as hard as normal writing and I'm also saving something wonderful for NIGHT 6!**


	7. Sorry for the wait! Happy Holidays!

**this is the end of GUMI's chapters now it's time for Mikus! WEEE! But I'm also posting a extra song I spoofed for this chapter.**

Night 6

GUMI Megpoid's POV

I've hated this shity place from the start and when I found out I was finished with all five nights I was so happy but now I'm back and I'm miserable. I've caught chica trying to get into the office twice and Bonnie is just staring at me...no wait he's gone he's in the closet now...he has a really twitchy head. I've made sure to keep an eye on Freddy but wait I haven't seen golden Freddy in a while...I miss him. IM SO STUPID! I FORGOT TO CHECK THE COVE! AAAAHHHHHHH! HES GONE! CLOSE THE DOOR CLOSE THE- Im to late he's inside the office and with one foul screech and one slash of the claw. The right side of my face had a huge bloody gash in it. The other animatronics have just come in and are laughing at me! These things work in a kids place and they laugh in some ones face when some one has a serious injury, it burns so much and the bacteria from the dirt and gunk on they're suite isn't making anything better. I ran. I got up pushed chica into Freddy who all fell on foxy and I ran past Bonnie into the west hall and now I'm running away from them all over! From the kitchen were chica almost got me cuz it's so dark, then I hid in pirates cove were I almost got caught by foxy and them in the closet were they if aly got me. They dragged me into parts and service were they looked for a suit to put me in but I couldn't escape Freddy was keeping me restrained. Them chica suggested they put me in golden Freddy, they took me lever to him and he looked..different kinda beaten and worn out but still the same kinda like some one was beating him. But that was the least of my worries when they removed his head...he really doesn't have a endoskeleton...they're were shoving me into the costume and the added pain of my new eye injury just made thing worse.

Golden Freddy's POV

Hmmm time for me to wake up! I wonder what GUMI is doing right now seance her five nights hear are over? As I got up I felt...strange! I was wet and red and kinda squishy, hmm I felt really really weird walking. I walked over to some broken glass and looked at myself in it to see the..."NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! SHES DEAD SHES DEAD SHES DEAD SHES DEAD!" I cried for what seemed like hours but it was only 2 minutes. My empty black eyes were replaced with her beautiful green eyes...her eyes were MY eyes...I had her inside me..."Do not cry little bear, mother bear is coming back from picking barries..." I looked up hoping to see GUMI but i didn't "why...why god...are you punishing me by making me by forcing me to hear her sweet voice forever?!" I cried heavily,"no uhm...I'm actually alive in here!" Wait...Whhhhaaaaaatttttt? "GUMI?!" "Hi Goldy!" She called me Goldy...strange this entire week no has called me that! I wonder why! "You literally have nothing inside you! No wires or anything! I'm perfectly not fine!" What happened to her for her to not be perfectly fine..."GUMI I'm getting you out of here!" I told her and with that I walked out of the parts and service and into the east hall, no kids yet must still be early in the morning! I bumped into mangle on the way and I had to make sure she didn't see my eyes or else she'd see GUMI's eyes. "Watcha doing Goldy? Helping the night guard escape?" How does she know everything that happens in this place?! "How did you know?" I ask as nicely as I could, "I have my sources..." Her second head just came out from it's hiding place...it's such a vile disgusting creature leaching of her like that. "We'll before you leave I want you to know..." I thought she was going to say goodbye but instead she said,"Beware the Court Master." And she left into the mess of wires in the ceiling. "The Court Master?" I brushed it off and I then walked into the dinning aria and I was almost out the door when Freddy caught me,"were are you going? Aw never mind that, do you like the new eyes I gave you?" He asked devilishly,"I really like them..." He looked at me angrily,"can you please go back to parts and service." He ordered me but I didn't listen...so he tried to force me back there but I ran past him out the front door. He didn't fallow because the kids would be arriving soon...in the parking lot I found GUMI's bright orange car and let her out of my suit only to see what they did to her face. " it's hurts horribly, but I'll get some bandages when I get back to the vocaloid house..but I want you to come with me. To my home away from this horrible place." What she was asking...was what I have dreamt for many horrible years, I said yes a nice firm yes and we drove off into the night.

8:00 am

When we got to the vocaloid house as she called it we both noticed something...I was even smaller than before! "Why are you so small?" She asked and I knew the answer,"the fabric the old animatronics are made of are very cheap and anything can shrink them...like your blood I guess." She picked me up. Wow I'm that small now...I'm kinda sad now. "Your the size of a teddy bear! That's so cute! OW! The burns of my face wound." She was right I was really small, we'll back then the owner decided to use cheap fabric because then he was young handsome and greedy. Now he's middle aged still greedy but not that greedy as he was before...but he still is REALY greedy.

MAYU's POV

Okay I just got to watching my fav show, 'Japan's along with Australia's most wanted!' Tie and I were on it for doing something kinda criminal like teroristic...Tei is here to she made movie theater popcorn(it's the popcorn from the movie theater we stole it!) and I got Hawaiin punch! Oh GUMI is back from her...WHAT THE HECK!? "GUMI WHAT HAPEND TO YOUR FACE!?" Everyone was rushing over to her and we asked her a billon questions and she finally asked me something that horrified me. "MAYU may I borrow a couple of guns please I'll be needing them for tomorrow." GUMI Megpoid is a sweet girl that is allways nice, but those words coming from her mouth...it scared me. The next day she left with one revolver and two pocket fulls of bullets. I wonder were she was going?

WRATH's POV (GUMI)

"I have arrived, to that horrible place were I will get my revenge." I walked inside of Freddy Fazzbears murder shack. Inside were innocent children with there parents watching three animatronic creatures singing songs about stupid things. Hours and hours later when the place was closed and mr. Faz just walked in with a health inspector. Today was the day the health inspector would decided if the place would stay open or not. After hours I walked up to the, both while they were looking at the animatronics. "Oh, hello there Gloomy! Mr. Herbert this is put former night guard, see they all make out nice and" "please fuk up you horible lier." I said calmly and every one as in the four janitors and mr. Faz and the health inspector. "Excuse me!?" Mr. Herbert as I heard mr. Faz call him ask me angrly so I had to take my mask off. Just before I left I went and got my mask I used in the video for "The Muzzle of Nemmesis." But now it's time for MY revenge. "Please mister understand why I'm pointing my gun at this creature." I took my mask of turned to him and showed every one the horrible bloody scar on the right of my face and then I told them,"For his own sick pleasure, he damaged me. My skin may never heel again after that." Everyone looked on in horror at my words and my face,"Now I can never be my kind sweet self" mr. Herbert was looking at mr. Faz with a look of disgust and also was mr. Faz at me and all the janitors. "Now I am...after bitter revenge on that dammed bear." I said plainly. I shot Bonnie first and he fell down almost instantly and then his face fell of and his endoskeleton face broke to.

"One choice will mark your grave; A bullet of firey revenge." I then shot chica and she fell and landed in a unnatural position and her arm then fell off because that were I shot her, "STOP THAT THOSE COST ME MONEY YOU IDIO-" he yelled at me in anger but I just shot him a unforgiving glare. "Is it true that bad people get a chance for redemption, Freddy you shall not have that chance there is no mercy from me." I finally shot him and he completely fell apart his head fell off and his right leg bent backwards. What was he held together with bubble gum and rubber bands? I then extended my left arm to Mr. Faz every one thought I was going to shoot him but I, who saw from the corner of my eye foxy was looking out of the curtain down the hall. I shot. It didn't hit mr. Faz, but foxy is now completely in disrepair. I turned to mr. Faz and I 'SLAP' hit him right across the face. "I will never forgive you for my horrible disfigurement." I said as I put my mask back on and left the pizzeria for good.

Back in the Pizzeria

"MR. FAZ!?" The inspector yelled angrily. "These things really did that to that women!?" Mr. Faz stuttered a bit "m maybe? Look I'm going to fix this to make sure that they never do this again, but maybe you should arrest her?" He said happily while smirking with his ugly face. "NO YOU AND YOUR PIZZARIA HORIRIBLY DISFIGURED HALF OF HER FACE!" He yelled back angrily. "Nap don't worry we have better ones in the back! And were know these ones wont do that to any other night gaurd!" He said annoyingly to mr. Herbert. "Fine."

GUMI's POV

"Oh your back!" Rin said to me as I came inside the house though the harsh rain...it's been like this for the last week! We may have a flood... Dang we live downtown...on a mini hill witch is good I guess. "Hay Anon and I were watching some tv when this Commercial came on! It's about your old job!" It's been two months seance I destroyed those things and it was this rainy that day to. "Okay what's the com...AHHHHH FUK!" I yelled with out thinking I had to hold my mask to keep it from falling of when I saw it "welcome the new Freddy Fazzbears pizza! We found these cool guys in the back of our pizzeria and now we want to give them a second chance! 'Im chica I love party's we!' 'Im Bonnie I like to rock!' 'And I'm Freddy I like to have fun!' 'LETS HAVE A FUN DAY!' To call us call 1-800-fazzbear." I just looked at it with horror they looked all new and stuff like the ones in parts and service! "GUMI...your eye is twitching..." Anon told me kinda scared and rin was scared to. "Um guys I'm going out for a second." I opened the front door and walked out and closed it. "Wait it's raining GU-" rin was interrupted by me when i,"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

GUMI chapter end next chapter

Miku Hatsune.


	8. The wrath of Megpoid

**when it said miku imagen a zatsune colored miku, I'm planing a fanfic with zags uneasy having a little sister called miki.**

Lyrics:

I have arrived,

To that horrible place

Were I will

Get my revenge

Hey Mister, please understand,

Why I am pointing my gun at this creature.

He's a murder in sheep's clothing,

Who killed innocent people,

Just for the benefit for his rotten games.

For his own sick pleasure,

He damaged me

My skin may never heel again after that.

Now I can never be my kind sweet self,

Now I am

After bitter revenge on that dammed bear

It's time for me to claim it now

So, get on your knees and beg!

Hello and Goodbye Mr Fazzbear!

Watch as I get revenge on your playground!

One choice will mark your grave;

A bullet of firey revenge.

Hey Miki, is it true

That bad people should have a chance for redemption

I didn't give him that chance, he has no reflection

"Your evil soul will drag you down to hell,

You will finally die today, and no one shall die again from your hand"

But i saw in his eyes, that he was being distain

"Heh, I won't stop my plans, better for you to be dead!"

I'll make you regret those plans,

There was never any mercy from me!

Hello and Goodbye "Mr. Fazbear"

A corrupt toy whose greed slayed the people,

This of wrath of mine will present the killer shot

As I point this gun at your head.

Hey Miki,

I remember

It was you who trusted me

After the loss of big sister zatsune

In a house in the foggy suburbs

That's where she loved you

Did your father even love your mother?

But it's too late for sentimentals,

Since he seems completely mad,

He's convinced that the guards are deadly murderers

But perhaps This has to do with the murders

That which took place on 26th of June.

And the murders are still coming to this place.

Hey, look at me!

NOW

Look at me!

Hello and Goodbye…Goodbye sinner,

Not ever human, just another portion of sin,

Children…How could you have even loved

a monster as cruel as this?

Ah, but now it is finally ending…

Thank God that we can finally end it

Oh story of sin…

Good bye.

Oh sinful man,

I will

Never

Forgive


	9. Miku

**this is a short story for miku hers is a short story so ya only one chapter for miku hope you like anyway.**

Miku Hatsune's POV

I got a job at Freddy Fazzbears Pizza. I wanted to see what all the hype is about with that place and how popular it is so I took my little sister there for a friends party and I was offered a job as NIGHT GUARD, they said they were short and I was happy to do it and the animatronic characters were **really** cute looking to. But they kept staring at me...they were perfectly fine with kids but with adults and teens like me, they just stare at me...it creeps me out.

Freddy Fazbears POV

Okay we have another Night Guard and this time the others and I are in parts and service...okay not really were telling the Toy animatronics to be on guard for these guys because the last one had almost killed us! "So who is the enemy?" I asked while pointing to a picture of our old night guard. "Eight the Snipper." (I know I know i made a 7 deadly sins refrance last chapter but I decided to make it a bit different in this fanfic because GUMI didn't assinate she let herself be seen) it's what we call her now, seance she SHOT US. "And what are you going to do to this one?" Bonnie asked, he doesn't look so happy that guard really hert him, now he looks like to old Bonnie from the family dinner except he still has a face. "We're going to rip his guts out." They said in union like before. "If it is a 'him' though, Eight was a woman." Chica told them making the 3 get a little creeped out. "Wait, why don't we just do what we did to the other guards, that worked wonderfully." Toy Freddy Asked.

"Because..." I told him sadly..."that plan doesn't work all the time as I found out." I then gave them the pep talk and rushed them out to do there job.

Toy Freddy's POV

Okay there's the new night guard and WOW she has a lot of long teal hair. And she actually is wearing the night guard uniform most just wear a t shirt and creepily short shorts...ghaaaa...she stopped to look at us and her eyes was entrancing, her eyes were like green pearls but we have a job, she then walked down the hall and into the office I think she stopped to look at the office more and see of there were doors. Witch there aren't. She then sat at the desk, I think she is very far away now. My friends looked at me and I told them "Green is the Enemy".

I was in the party room and I was too excited to tell which one and I was in. I then made my way to the office and to he-why do I smell fear and onions? But mostly onions!? I was inside and she was trying to put a mask on! HA thinking I could be fooled by that...most of the time...I ripped the mask out her hands and I was about to kill her but I accidentally looked into her eyes...they were not filled with fear but, amazement, I was still going to kill her but I was so stuck on this eyes... Then she sang a song only part of it though "on a small little shore were giant big waves roar, I walked alone, my feet cold and sore, there a secret i know from a Long long ago about this sea of woe." I don't know why she did that but I left afterwards. I didn't go back after that. Every time I thought about her it would make me cry.

Toy Chica's POV

Night 2 and she's still alive, Freddy and the gang are trying to find out why Toy Freddy won't come back to the office or the plan but I still know the task at hand. killing the night guard we actually finally realized they arnt animatronics with out suites but this just feels good to us now, don't judge! I was in the hall looking at the camera, I could hear her scream, and it's only the beginning of the night so ya it's not any other animatronic that's making her scream thats the 'I saw the eyeless chica' scream. I was in party room 2 now and could go into the vent so I can get her, i am now in the office! And about to kill her and...she isn't screaming she is smiling at me. Doesn't she realize the animatronic chiken looming over her is here to kill her!? She had such soft kind eyes much prettier than mine which are hidden somewhere in the show stage. "Far away from the world I once knew, your not hear with me, so I'll leave it to the sea, to tell you how much I miss you" she sang and it makes me sad and I don't know why...

I'm not coming back I don't want this sad feeling again...

Toy Bonnie's POV

I'm in the the vent and I'm worried, what has made Toy Chica and Freddy stop coming to the office so now I have to do it myself seance Mangle is on her quest for the treasure of 'Aloise Trancy' witch doesn't exist! And the puppet was hit by a mallet 20 times by a street thug who came in during the night while we were being powered on! And BB actully he has done enough so he deserves a brake I guess he has a lot of hard time for not doing something supper cool on stage like us. I was hunched over her when...I saw those green pearl like eyes..."float away with the sea glass bottle full of dreams, in the dark of the night bring a faint white gleam..." I ran away quick why was she singing!? That song made me feel something, but I don't know what.

The guy weren't happy they said that I told them about my experience with the night guard and they said we all had to go after her now. We just ran after her, and she then just picked up a black bag and ran to down the hall out of the office. She never hid she just ran. I herd her panting.

Freddy's POV

I Have her now! I can hear her pant and she is starting to slow down! I then saw something I wish I hadn't, it was a women In peasant attire running away from what looks like a bear and she was holding two babies and her arms she looks exactly like the night guard! The image then disappeared and returned the the night guard running away with a black bag in her hand. I got her then. I think I did. We all found her slumped dead infront of the show stage with blood poring out of her mouth and she was slumped into a pose like Golden Freddy, who no longer lives here. "So who got her?" Bonnie asked the toy one shook his head along with the other toy ones,"I wasn't me. I almost got her in the hall but... We were no ware near the show stage." I told them I asked chica and she shook her head to along with foxy. NONE of us got her...or did we?

This is strange, wait here mouth is moving...she's trying to say or sing? "Somehow in our next life...if we eever meet again. Let us...play together once mmore...and be the best of friends.." She finished smiling at us until she finally coughed up her last bit of blood and died completely. I wish she hadn't. We all wish she hadn't.

We put her corpse on a table layed it on like she was going to sleep, we out her hands in her lap and put paper flowers all around her. We then put one beautiful green one in her hands. We looked at each other and asked each other,"why did we do this? Why did she make us cry when she died?" We all were about to go back to are proper places but then we saw something i wish we all hadn't seen in the door way of the main hall. It was her in her guard uniform covered in blood with her hat covering her eyes only letting us see a devilish smile. She was standing in fire, but it was blue and ghost like, and was only covering her not anything else. She scared us when she lifted her right arm and pointed directly at us and said to us in a sing song voice taunting us," your fault, your fault it's all your fault! Hehehehehehe~" and then she just disappeared. "She's a ghost now." I heard foxy say.

Next: MAIKA


	10. Chapter 10

The chapter I was about to post was deleted accidently sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

It was time for a new night guard and the gang was already ploting had a file on her already. 'Latino Female. Skin color: tan. Hair Color: Brown: Hair Style: short and in a bun. Bust Size: Miku's size...' They saw her walk by, they saw she had a beauty mark her left cheek when she stopped to look at them,"well this will be fun."

She was in the office now and was creepily looking at the security camera that was looking at them in the show stage room. "This guard looks normal so we are okay now maybe! But we have to remember that this lady maybe..." "I have a name" said a loud booming voice. The new night guard was right in the middle of the hall way walking towards them smiling. "Fuck not another weird one." Toy Chica said annoyed "I've waited for this day..." She started undoing her short brown bun with turned white with pink highlights when she ran her fingers through it..."for so long seance that first day I heard you things had killed her..." Her medium sized breast enlarged breaking a button on her security guard uniform revealing her cleaving while her tan skin turned peach..."so she and I plotted are revenge with are friends there hiding in this room right now!" She said with a grin as her beauty mark disappeared, how all this was possible doesn't make any seance but now they have an army to deal with, "as for me...you can call me MAIKA"

Sorry for short chapter bean busy with school


	12. The end finnaly

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, M- wait we're is mangle? Never mind Toy chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and those other animatronics I guess were now surrounded by people who were out to destroy them. "We're you guys just hiding in the dark waiting?" Asked Chica slightly scared, "Ya-oh well that's...I guess you have a point that is kinda creepy" GUMI said awkwardly before regaining her cool. " I have gathered a group of friends...and anti social misfits..." GUMI said gesturing to Rin Kagime who returned a angry look, "to avenge..MY FUKING FACE! Um and the death of Miku hatsune." She quickly saved. "Wait. Who the heck is the blue bunnie, I thought there was only one?" Asked rin, "no I'm toy bonnie. Hi." Then grabbed his arm,"your my new boyfriend now! Only because I love rabbits! Now if your try to run away I will rip your animatronic heart out!" She said girlishly as she dragged him into darkness"SHES TAKING ME TO HER CAVE!" Yelled toy Bonnie. "Wait I'm confused even more now, did we just lose the blue bunny?" Asked chica confused "yes we did but we still have the purple one the shadow one and the golden one in the closet or is it a dingo or something on wait...did we ever let him out?" Toy freddy asked. "What Golden Bunny Dingo Thing!? I NVER SAW THAT THING BEFORE!? THATS NOT FAIR!?" Yelled GUMI in fear. Just then they heard something from the closet, "guys...are you there I'm still in here...can you let me out now? You know I hate the dark...I think I hear something...AAAAA!" Yelled the voice from the closet "NA that was just probably Mangle she likes to cry in small dark rooms sometimes." Said Toy Chica "wait how do you know that?" Asked len "I like the sadness of others. Also now your my new boyfriend because I Want to kill pretty much every one here so come on to the cave!" Then she dragged len to Rin's cave thing a.k.a the corner with the shadows. "We just rin and len and you just lost your guys. Well this thing were doing isn't going to be fair and what the heck is going on this story is going NOWHERE!" Anon said to her sister Kanon. "Maybe I should just go home I'm kinda tired." Yuki said with got the animatronics angry. "You got a child out of bed at 2:00 in the morning to come here!?"yelled foxy, "what's wrong with you?!" Chica said angrly "I um..forgot she was a child...but wait why do you care?!" GUMI asked "we're programmed to love da childrens." Chica answered "oh I forgot okay someone take Yuki back to the house of vocaloid." GUMI ordered and Yuki's Sensie took her home. "We have lost most of our fazzbear destroying squad.." GUMI said sadly "you know GUMI I'm sure miku is in a better place now but she told a year ago that we should never avenge her death or else we can't look in her secret WILL box and she left us a lot of nice stuff in her will and MIEKO and I were in the middle of making love and she is nudging me to take her home so..." Said KIATO awkwardly, "Ya GUMI were leaving miku told us never to avenge her death for some reason I don't know she was pretty freaky, Ya by. And you dude animatronics stop looking at my cleavage! If you want more come to u house, HA!" MIEKO said sarcastically and left with KIATO and Anon and Kanon along with others. "So foxy I thought we had something special." Chica said annoyed slightly more than usual at foxy as did mangle from behind who had her hand on his ear gripping it tightly as they bothed dragged him to pirates cove in anger. "Well GUMI we actully liked miku and she died without any of us knowing so we were sadend to so ya..." Said freddy to her but she got angry, "but I got all this amo from FRIKIN MAYU! And I was so ready and what the heck is that!?" Yelled GUMI as she saw ghost miku,"ooh I'm here to haunt you and make the walls bleed ooze!" She said "sorry the walls already do that this place is pretty crapy." Said Bonnie to her "dang. Oh Hiiiii GOOOOMMMMEEEE!" She said happily "it's GUMI not GOOME, know what forget it I'm going home to cry." She started but then mangle showed up and asked "do you wanna cry with me In the west hall closet?" She asked cutely and happily. "Uuuhhm ya sure." GUMI replied and walked away with mangle while mangle humbd a song happily. "Well I'm taking a nap." Said MAIKA as she left to the show stage down the hall and slept on the show stage in Freddys spot. "Wow this is very interesting. I'm a napping with MAIKA." And freddy then named with her.

Sorry for the horible surprise ending but this is it MAIKA didn't really didn't do anything and len and Toy Bonnie are now in forced relationships were there girlfriends will kill them if they disobey them (I'm not sexist I just think toy Chica and rin are equally evil)

So goodbye for now.


End file.
